Yew tree
Yew trees are one of a variety of trees that are found in various places. They are mostly used for Woodcutting to gather yew logs used in Fletching or Firemaking, but also play a role in Farming. Due to the use of yew logs for fletching yew longbows, which are commonly used with High Alchemy spell, yew logs are extremely popular and constantly in demand. As with most other trees that can give more than one log, yew trees have a 1 in 8 chance of depleting per log chopped. Woodcutting A yew tree requires level 60 Woodcutting to chop down and grants 175 Woodcutting experience per yew log. The respawn rate of a yew tree ranges from one to two minutes after being felled. After permanent F2P on February 19, 2015, free players could chop them again as it was previously locked to members. It often gives more than one set of yew logs before being cut down. There is a high demand for the logs, and since the trees are scattered, it is hard to find a vacant one. Moreover, these trees are very popular objects for macroing, as the logs sell for quite a good price. At level 80 or higher, one can expect to bank around 180 logs per hour. Yew trees can be found in these locations: Free areas * 1 in the Lumbridge graveyard. This Yew does not exist in deadman mode worlds. * 1 outside Varrock Church. This Yew does not exist in deadman mode worlds. * 1 south of Varrock, north of a pen of sheep. * 1 north-east of Port Sarim near the wall separating Port Sarim and Draynor Village. * 2 in the ruins in Edgeville. * 3 north of the Myths' Guild (requires completion of Dragon Slayer). * 3 in the forest south of Falador. * 3 on the lawn behind Varrock Castle. These Yews do not exist in deadman mode worlds. * 3 east of Varrock, west of the Earth Altar and 1 outside of the Earth Altar. * 4 in the forest east of Draynor and west of Lumbridge. * 4 near Rimmington and south of Melzar's Maze. Member areas * 1 in Otto's Grotto * 1 in Zanaris. * 2 south-east of the Legends' Guild. * 3 south of Seers' Village bank in the church courtyard/graveyard. * 3 outside the southern exit of Port Phasmatys, close to bank. * 3 surrounding Nieve's cave, west of the bank in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. These Yews do not exist in deadman mode worlds. * 3 scattered across the Piscatoris Hunter area. * 3 directly east of The Haymaker's Arms in Great Kourend's Hosidius House. * 4 in the south-east corner of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. These Yews do not exist in deadman mode worlds. * 4 in a grove east of the Tyras Camp. * 7 in a grove west of Catherby, south of the flax field + 1 more tree located on the north-east side of the nearby beehive area. * 11 surrounding the base of Eagles' Peak (2 of which are inaccessible) * 4 (?) In the Wilderness resource area (7500 coins entry fee, can note logs on Piles for 50 coins each) * 15+ In Woodcutting Guild (60 Woodcutting and 75% Hosidius Favour required for entry to the guild) - very close to a deposit box and a bank chest Farming Players can grow a yew tree by planting a yew seed in a plant pot and watering it, waiting for it to grow into a sapling, and using the sapling on a tree patch at level 60 Farming. They gain 81 experience for this, and a further 7070.7 for checking the tree's health when it has grown. A player may also pay 10 cactus spines to a nearby farmer to guarantee its growth. This tree currently takes 380 minutes, or 6 hours 20 minutes, to grow. A tree planted in a farming patch can only be seen by the player who planted it, making it possible to cut it freely without any other players interfering. An ideal place to plant yew seeds is in the tree farming patch in the Tree Gnome Stronghold as it is near both a bank and a grove of yews that may be cut while waiting for it to respawn. Construction Fletching Yew logs can be cut into yew shortbows at level 65 Fletching (granting 67.5 Fletching experience for unstrung and another 67.5 XP for stringing), and yew longbows at level 70 (granting 75 XP for unstrung and another 75 XP for stringing). Firemaking A player needs level 60 Firemaking and a tinderbox to turn yew logs into a fire. Doing so earns the player 202.5 Firemaking experience. Category:Woodcutting